memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kieran MacDuff
Part of the crew? I curious, is it really accurate to say he was part of the Enteprise-D personnel (regarding the category addition)? He was an alien who indirectly hijacked the ship, and placed a false file in the computer...its not as if he really was part of the ship's personnel. --Gvsualan 21:42, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) : I concur, he was just trying to pose as a Starfleet officer for his own goals, he did not belong to the crew. I removed the category. -- Q 06:44, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Anyone have a regular picture of him? Not that the picture of him being shot isn't kinda cool-looking, but I think the article could benefit from seeing what he actually looked like to the Enterprise crew. Ekedolphin 08:57, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Kieran / Keiran The script identifies him as "Keiran", so I moved the page here. Might need to be moved back (with the redirect kept) if there's other information, perhaps from the fake bio that apparently was seen in the episode. Is there? -- Cid Highwind 10:19, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Personal file agrees with Keiran (and even the Encyclopedia does). -- Kobi 10:23, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Kieran / Keiran redux (HD evidence) According to the HD personnel file, his first name is Kieran, not Keiran. Catiline63 (talk) 16:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed, so I put up a rename tag. Kennelly (talk) 00:04, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::There is confusion on the spelling of this character's name in the . In the cast, pronunciation guide, and the computer identifying him by name, it is spelled Keiran. Yet, Beverly Crusher calls him Kieran twice, when awakening him. The Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p. 282) has an entry for Commander Kieran MacDuff.--Memphis77 (talk) 17:41, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Sidebar/split suggestion Is the sidebar here appropriate? Everything in it is a confirmed lie. -- UncertainError (talk) 03:06, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Hi there. Just to be clear, I wasn't suggesting that the identity was a real person in my edit -- I was sure to use the word "identity" there. My goal in the edit was to separate the identity itself, which is what the article is about, from the use of that identity. But, seeing your edit, what you have makes sense. :On the question of using a sidebar, again, since this is an article about the identity, and not directly about the being using it, I suggest it should have a sidebar if the information is available. Note also , a similar situation. There are other identities like Connelly and Amal Kotay, which don't have sidebars, either because there isn't enough info or they haven't been fleshed out, yet. Another suggestion: a new sidebar attribute which says whether or not it was fictional. Thebilldude (talk) 03:48, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm hesitant because this article isn't just about a false identity, it's also about the Satarran individual who infiltrated the Enterprise, in which case the sidebar should say "Satarran" as the species. So, Valerie Archer might be a more appropriate analogy. I'm unsure how this should be resolved. -- UncertainError (talk) 05:01, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::You're asking for a "Sidebar alias" template then? --LauraCC (talk) 18:02, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Well, just because an article is written that way doesn't mean it has a consensus. I think the and Selok articles should be the ideal resolution to this: One article for the "real" character and one for the identity the character used. Therefore, I'd suggest creating new pages for the real (possibly unnamed) characters: the Satarran, the species 8472 member, etc. It's consistent with the other characters I mentioned, plus Rivas Jakara / William T. Riker, Ardra / , etc. ::I've placed a split for an "Unnamed Satarrans" page and attempted to begin an alias sidebar template (it's a userpage for now). --LauraCC (talk) 18:39, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I've since turned the userpage into the template. --LauraCC (talk) 17:41, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::: No on the split. Just adapt the page for the character. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:20, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oppose split for the same reasoning as Alan. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:06, February 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: I support splitting off the content. Bottom line: "Kieran MacDuff" was (certainly) not the name of the Satarran character. This article here can use the alias sidebar like Laura created and is now in use for , , Valerie Archer, etc. Thebilldude (talk) 17:01, February 3, 2018 (UTC)